The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of, Ensete ventricosum, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Tandarra Rainbow’. The genus Ensete is a member of the family Musaceae. This cultivar occurred as a naturally occurring mutation in tissue culture of Ensete ventricosum ‘Tandarra Red’ (an unpatented plant) in a laboratory and was found planted out in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg.